An integrated laboratory data acquisition and processing system has been developed for LCP and LMB, NIADDK. The system is configured with satellites coupled through a local network to a host processor. At each satellite a dedicated microcomputer system performs data acquisition from and control over an instrument/experiment. Although acquired data files may be stored locally, they are normally transferred via the network to a host storage medium. The local network allows the host storage medium to appear as a "virtual" storage device to the satellites. The hub of the network, the concentrator, utilizes DMA hardware on all communications links and performs a file store and forward function. Processing software provided at the host allows LDACS data files to be: added, subtracted, averaged, smoothed, baseline corrected, integrated, differentiated, multiplied by a constant, and added to a constant. The results may be displayed graphically on a Tektronix terminal, typed at a terminal, printed on the line printer, plotted on an X-Y plotter or transmitted to the NIH DECsystem-10 for additional processing.